


Acutely Illogical

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Acutely Illogical<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 326<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Gaila, Spock<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Spock observes Cadet Gaila<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine, dammit!<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Spock, Gaila - Chocolate Covered Marshmallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acutely Illogical

Spock walked at a measured pace towards his office. His hands clasped behind his back, straight and controlled as was only correct.

He almost paused as he took in the cadet sitting on the bench opposite his office door. Gaila, that was her name he remembered. An Orion. A very illogical species. They were ruled by their vast emotional impulses. Even more so than humans.

She had been recommended by Commander Tasker for inclusion in the Koybashi Maru training corp as a technician. Her scores were more than adequate for his requirements and he was going to respond in the affirmative to Tasker, so her presence outside his door was a conundrum. Even more of a puzzle was the way she was eating, or more precisely, what.

A shiny food bag was resting on her lap that she would delve into, pull out a small brown square and pop it in her mouth. One time she did not put in it all the way, but bit into half and pulled it away, revealing a white center of a glutinous consistency. This material seemed to find a way to attach itself to her fingers, so she would lick the material off.

Spock observed that her actions were causing the walking patterns of cadets and staff alike as they passed her to become erratic.

"Hiya, Commander!" Gaila said, with a large smile on her face. "I'm just waiting for Nyota." She offered with no provocation from him as to why she was sitting outside his office.

Spock just nodded and tried to ignore the sight of the substances on her fingers that she was still licking off.

He reached for the door release, ignoring the small flare of what others may consider to be pleasure as he reflected on who was waiting for him in his office. A most logical and talented woman in Cadet Uhura, Nyota. Her name reflective of the melodious and lyrical language of Swahili.


End file.
